I Dare Damnation
I Dare Damnation was the seventh episode of Season Three. Synopsis Judd breaks down doors to save Van; a force from the past is back with a vengeance; and a trip to the Coromandel reveals all about Munter’s mum. Plot Judd’s happiness at being home is undermined by being cashless, and the Wests have a larger problem: no toilet. Van has passed out in there, again. Judd finds an outlet for his frustrations by kicking in the door and taking Van in hand. Both he and Van will get jobs. Cheryl is impressed when Van leaves the house for the first time in ages. But these hopes are shortlived, as soon Van bails on Work and Income, where he’s had a realisation: if he’s cursed it doesn’t matter what he does. And now, to Munter’s horror, Draska reappears on the scene like a cruising shark. Instead of rejecting her, Van seems happy to go along with whatever she suggests. By the time Judd gets to the pub, Van is nowhere to be seen, and Judd ends up sharing his employment woes with unlikely confidante, Falani, who diagnoses Judd’s problem as an excess of honesty, but also offers him a job. But Judd is naturally suspicious and not about to be compromised. Meanwhile, Cheryl returns home to find that Draska is back in Van’s life, and bed. But there’s worse to come, as Munter recounts an afternoon of drunken vandalism which culminated in the theft of a car. Munter himself had to bail, as he’s trying to stay out of trouble for Kasey. Cheryl is incensed to find the stolen vehicle is on her property, which would breach Judd’s bail conditions. At this, she has had enough. So after Draska has been bounced, there is a family intervention, to try and get Van to change his ways. When he is unrepentant, Cheryl is driven to the ultimate threat: expelling him from the house. At this, Munter hastily proposes a plan to save the day: he’ll take Van to the Coromandel to stay with his mum. Knowing the reputation of Munter’s old lady, Cheryl isn’t keen, but Munter insists Karla is off the piss these days, a different, spiritual, clean person. So, Van is dispatched to the Coromandel with Munter. With this crisis averted, Judd decides to check out Falani’s job offer – which is to find the thief who is stealing from the Galleria till. This isn’t exactly surprising, since Falani’s security measures are laughable, but Judd settles in on surveillance duties – only to find the criminal is none other than Grandpa. This gives Judd something of a dilemma, but Falani takes the news surprisingly well, and settles the score in his own fashion. Judd can only marvel at the new moral universe he’s found himself in. In the Coromandel, Munter’s mum, Karla, makes Van welcome, but Munter’s old lady is far from old, and also a bit of a hottie. All seems idyllic, until Van returns to the bach with stolen booze and meat, and Munter is angry. Karla insists it’s cool, smoothes the waters and produces her famous cookies. However they are a particularly strong batch, and as Munter finds himself in the grip of a full body stone, things start to unravel. As Karla comforts Van, she also has a drink. Munter has to watch powerless, as Karla falls off the wagon, and Van gets it on with his mum . . . Munter wakes, hoping it was all a bad dream, but all evidence is to the contrary. Munter is betrayed and angry, but Van is once again unrepentant. At this, Munter is driven to call a halt to their friendship. And as he drives away, leaving Van behind, the unthinkable has finally happened – Van and Munter have broken up. Category:Season Three Category:Episodes